


from here, to eternity.

by reversemagician (himaAlaya)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himaAlaya/pseuds/reversemagician
Summary: He straightened back up, still tracing his fingers over the paper. He almost didn’t want to open it.





	from here, to eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> throws confetti in the air, i did it.

He never expected to get things on valentine’s day, nothing outside of the usual berating from his volleyball team. Every year he hoped that maybe he’d open his shoe locker and something would be there. Anything. He’d even take pity chocolate at this point. 

He doesn’t hold his breath, he jerks open his shoe locker like he does every morning. It’s almost always a little bit stuck. Even the school was giving him the short end of the stick. Something fluttered out, a sealed envelope landing at his feet.

His name was written neatly on the front, in a handwriting he didn’t quite recognize. He leaned over to pick it up, smoothing the paper between his fingers. It was high quality, not the kind someone would use to pull a prank on him. He straightened back up, still tracing his fingers over the paper. He almost didn’t want to open it.

Mishima flips it over, it’s sealed with wax. He smiles. He knows who it’s from now. The dramatic flare was all too obvious. He opens it with ease, trying his best not to entirely ruin the wax. Maybe he should have taken a picture of it? He pulls the carefully folded paper from the envelope. Each crease is lovingly pressed down into an intricate fold. The inside is written in shimmering red ink.

_ Happy valentine’s day, Yuuki. _

It’s not much, but the penmanship is flawless and the loops of the letters immaculate. Akira had chosen to write the short message in english, to emphasize the handwriting it seems. Mishima smiles, folding the letter back up carefully and finally looking back up in to his shoe locker. There was a small bear, holding a box. Chocolates? They didn’t look like they were store bought. 

Did Akira make him chocolate?

He pulled the little box from his locker, pulling at the satin ribbon. He had clearly spared no expense in this gift. He removed the lid, inside was nestled a dozen chocolates. They were shaped like little cats. Mishima couldn’t help but laugh quietly, imagining all the chocolates that had gotten scrapped as he tried to make these ones just right. He imagined Ryuji being forced to taste them, all the ones that were a little too salty, or were just a little bit malformed. He thought about the letters that were lying in the bottom of Akira’s drawer, the messages he’ll never see, the wobbly handwriting that was usually characteristic in his school notes. He had worked hard on this, and it showed. He put the lid back on to the box, and tucked it into his locker again.

Today might not be so bad.


End file.
